Deadly Study Tour
by SFB Galaxy
Summary: Petualangan BoBoiBoy dan kawan kawan dalam menghadapi kegiatan Study Tour yang mematikan
1. chapter 1

Suatu malam, Boboiboy dan Fang merencanakan kegiatan Study Tour nya

"Kita Study Tour ke Afrika Selatan sahaja" cakap Fang tiba tiba

"Apa kau cakap? Itu tidak mungkin. Kita kesana naik apa?"

Tanya Boboiboy kepada keputusan Fang

"Kita kan ada Ochobot, pakai saja kuasa teleportasinya!"

"Okay, kapan kita berangkat? Dan dengan siapa kita kesana?"

"Kita kesana dengan Cikgu Papa, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal"

"Abang kau tak ikut Fang?"

"Iissh kau ini dia kan dah balik ke stationnya"

"Nanti malam, kita akan kesana pakai teleportasi Ochobot. Pastikan dia sudah di charge sepenuhnya"

Tiba tiba Papa Zola datang

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy Fang kebenaran... Apakah yang kau cakap sejak tadi?"

"Ini Cikgu, kami nak Study Tour tapi si Fang maunya ke Afrika Selatan"

"Afrika Selatan? Kamu mau ketemu Ossas yak?"

Fang menyeringai karena dia menyukai si Ossas itu

"Cikgu sarankan, sebaiknya kamu semua pergi ke Monas"

Boboiboy dan Fang terkejut mendengarnya

"Oooh monas, yang ada tugu api itu ya? Okay aku setuju kau bagaimana Fang?"

"Hmm aku pun setuju"

"Baiklah, dengan salam hormat kebenaran kita berangkat Ke Jakarta..."

"Tapi Cikgu, kita kesana bersama Ying Yaya dan Gopal menggunakan teleportasi Ochobot" sanggah Boboiboy

"Hah? Teleportasi, bukannya jalan kaki kah?"

"Yang benar saja dari sini ke Jakarta jalan kaki Cikgu -_- " cakap Fang

"Oh iya kah? Hehehe"

Boboiboy Fang dan Papa Zola memanggil Ying Yaya dan Gopal untuk kesana. Akankah mereka mau mengikuti kegiatan Study Tour ini dan seperti apa kisahnya?

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy AniMonsta

Deadly 7 Inside Me DeruuRioTa.

Episode 2

Di Pulau Rintis

Mereka telah menemui Yaya Ying dan Gopal serta Ochobot di kedai Tok Aba

"Yaya, Ying Gopal kita ada kegiatan Study Tour nih kalian mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja mau. Kita kan sudah lama tak Study Tour"

Tiba tiba suaranya menggertakkan suasana

"Bagus anak anak murid kebenaran"

"Ochobot kau pun harus ikut karena kita akan Study Tour ke luar negeri. Kita butuh teleportasi kau"

"Di koordinat mana kita akan berteleportasi?"

"Di Monas, Jakarta, Indonesia"

"Okay"

Dan Ochobot bersiap sedia untuk berteleportasi.

Swwuuuussssshhh... Swusssshhh

Jakarta, 01.48 AM

"Sebentar juga ya Teleportasinya"

Cakap Boboiboy penuh kegirangan. Boboiboy Yaya Ying dan Fang beristirahat sebentar

"Te... Sate... Sate sate..."

"Aku seperti mencium bau sedap di arah sana"

Kata Gopal karena ia lapar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena pembelinya mengenakan jubah hitam misterius berlogo The King of Sins. Karena saking takutnya, ia bersembunyi di balik pohonIa terkejut salah satu diantara mereka memesan sate yang tak sedikit

"Bang sate 100 tusuk!"

"Waaah banyaknya dia pesan..."

Air liur Gopal menetes karena dia makan dengan lahapnya. Namun Gopal merasa terancam nyawanya karena ia merasakan aura buruk yang akan terjadi

"AKU AKAN MAKAN KAU! BWAHAHAHA"

Dia memakan seorang pembeli yang tengah bersantai. Yang pertama di makan nya bagian kepala karena mengincar bagian otaknya lalu bagian badan dan semua organ tubuhnya

Haup haup kres kres kretak kretak

"Craaaakkk.."

darahnya bertebaran dimana mana yang tersisa hanya tangan dan kakinya.Gopal membelakak kelinglungan dan tak kuat melihat ini ingin pingsan mau teriak tapi takut dimakan juga olehnya

Setelah itu mereka membuka jubah hitamnya yang berlumuran darah

Jreeengg...

Mereka bertiga benar benar berbeda auranya, bukan manusia

Perkenalkan, Aku adalah Gluttony, ini kakakku, Wrath dan Sloth

Gopal benar benar tak berdaya untuk lama lama disana. Bola Matanya sudah berputar tak karuan pandangannya kabur tapi masih bisa berlari ke tempat Boboiboy dan yang lainnya

"Bruk"

Gopal pingsan

"Eeh? Kenapa dengan si Gopal ini?" Tanya Papa Zola

"Hmmm mungkin ia kelelahan. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat juga"

Cakap Boboiboy dengan bijaksana

Boboiboy dan kawan kawan tak tahu apa yang dilihat Gopal tadi. Namun, kejadian tadi benar benar membuat Gopal sangat shock dan akhirnya pingsan. Itu baru permulaan dari kegiatan Study Tour nya. Bagaimana nantinya?

To be continued


End file.
